Sola
by maxhika
Summary: Ranma se ha ido a luchar a China junto con sus amigos, dejando a Akane sola durante más de un mes, la joven Tendo le pesa la ausencia de su prometido, sintiéndose completamente sola. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado n.n
1. Recuerdos

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Sola**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: **

**Recuerdos**

* * *

Hacía mes y medio que Ranma en compañía de Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo, Cologne y Genma se fueron a pelear a China contra un enemigo muy poderoso. No tenía noticias de él; Nodoka estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, no era la única, todos los miembros de la familia estaban en las mismas, Akane todas las noches pedía a la luna que protegiera a Ranma y a todos los demás, sabía que él estaba bien a pesar de la falta de noticias de ellos.

—Ranma —musitó Akane mirando la valla con nostalgia, ésa reja que Ranma solía caminar para cuando iban a la escuela.

Vio el recuerdo del chico caminar con los brazos tras de la nuca, o acuclillándose.

—_Akane_ —escuchó la voz de su prometido en la mente.

Sonrió tenuemente, a pesar de que no quería demostrarlo ante nadie, se estaba muriendo de preocupación por Ranma. Suspiró hondamente.

—Debo de apresurarme o llegaré tarde a la escuela —se dijo, empezando a correr rumbo a la escuela.

* * *

Pasó por el café del gato que se encontraba cerrado, se detuvo frente al lugar, llenándose de recuerdos cuando Shampoo se le encimaba a Ranma, Mousse tratando de atacarlo, Cologne con sus insinuaciones de boda. Sintió que su corazón se encogió, un nudo de la garganta se hizo presente.

Caminó rápida para llegar a la escuela.

* * *

Como venía haciendo desde que Ranma se fue, sonriendo como si nada importara, aunque sus ojos denotaran lo mucho que pensaba en su prometido. Sus amigas haciéndole plática a lo cual solía asentir con la cabeza aunque realmente ni enterada de lo que ellas decían.

En clases no evitaba mirar el pupitre vacío, ése que Ranma ocupaba y que solía quedarse dormido en él o comer a escondidas tras de un libro mientras que los maestros explicaban, eso le causó cierta gracia que sonrió.

—Señorita Tendo, por favor, repita lo que acabé de decir —pidió la profesora de inglés.

—Ah… yes, miss —contestó Akane volviendo al mundo real.

* * *

Ukyo se fue a Osaka, Kuno se había ido a un evento deportivo a concursar a Tokio.

—Sólo tú eres quien le da luz a mi vida… Ranma —Akane miró hacia el cielo, con los ojos acuosos, queriendo que su prometido apareciera ya—. Te extraño tanto… bobo. Espero que estén bien… los extraño a todos, me siento tan sola… —lloró.

A pesar de todas las cosas que sus amigas rivales le habían hecho, se sentía alegre, pero ahora que no estaban, su vida se trastornó monótona, sin chispa, todo gris, extrañaba el _Ni Hao_ de una Shampoo llena de entusiasmo cayéndole encima a Ranma con la bicicleta, a un Ryoga despistado que siempre retaba a Ranma, a Mousse que la confundía con Shampoo, a Genma con sus locuras, a Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno con sus interminables intentos de conquistarla… incluso a Happosai quien se fue a saber dónde.

* * *

Llegó a casa esperando abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Ranma recargado en la pared con los brazos tras la nuca, fingiendo como si nada pasara, pero sabía que ella le preocupaba cuando a veces llegaba tarde y encontraba a su prometido esperándola. Pero no, nada, Kasumi y Nodoka metidas en la cocina, su padre Soun en el dojo entrenando un poco ya que desde que Genma se fue no tenía con quien más jugar, Nabiki en su habitación.

Subió las escaleras, vio el cuarto de Ranma, se animó correr la puerta, miró aquella habitación vacía, tranquila.

—Por favor, vuelve pronto.

Cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación, se arrojó a su cama, miró en su mesita de noche una fotografía donde estaban todos sus amigos cuando fueron a esa playa y fueron raptadas por Toma. Abrazó el cuadro.

* * *

Pasó un día más, lo mismo que el día anterior, desde hacía mes y medio.

Saliendo de la escuela, prefirió cambiar de rumbo, ir al parque, sentarse un rato y distraer su mente. Se sentó en una banca, viendo a los niños correr, a las parejas abrazarse y besarse. Concentró sus ojos castaños en una joven de cabellos cortos y un chico de cabellos negros que se daban un beso y se sonreían.

«_Regresaré, te lo prometo_» recordó las palabras de Ranma cuando salió de la residencia Tendo rumbo a China en compañía de todos sus amigos.

—Mas te vale cumplir con tu palabra, Ranma —bajó la mirada, tenía intensas ganas de llorar.

Estuvo varias horas ahí sentada, viendo cómo iban y venían gente, unos jóvenes se sentaron en la misma banca que ella con intenciones de hacerle una conversación pero la joven de cabellos azules no tenía cabeza para nada, sólo los recuerdos de Ranma existían en su mente.

Una joven de cabellos rojos pasó corriendo llevando un papalote con la intención de hacerlo volar.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane, levantándose de su lugar.

La pelirroja se detuvo para mirarla con ésos ojos de color olivo. No era Ranma.

—Perdón, te confundí —se excusó Akane.

La chica tan sólo sonrió y continuó con su aventura.

Akane dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Regresaras… lo sé y entonces jamás volveré a dejarte ir —se dijo Akane con determinación.

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, éste originalmente iba a ser un one-shot, pero por falta de tiempo (hoy apenas y me dio tiempo de escribir este tanto) decidí hacer un pequeño fic de tal vez máximo 3 capítulos, el inicio de ésta historia ya la tenía pensada hace un par de días pero no he tenido tiempo para desarrollarla, y hoy en un pequeño espacio que tuve, pues decidí escribirla, escuchando (de forma aleatoria apareció esa canción cuando empece a escribir) la cual me hizo llorar cuando vi el video, la canción es: Never gonna be alone de Nickelback... en serio, me hizo llorar el videoclip ;_; y puedo decir que la canción es como el himno de ésta historia. **

**Espero que les agrade la idea, y espero actualizarla mañana, ahorita retomaré el tiempo perdido para escribir algo de mis otros fics, espero (cruzo los dedos para que así sea) que más tarde actualice Ranma Enamorado, sí no es así, pues nos leeremos mañana n.n **

**Muchas gracias por el tiempo que me dedican n.n le mando muchos besos y abrazos virtuales amigos míos. **

**Nos leemos pronto n.n **

**me despido con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye**


	2. Presente

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo 02: **

**Presente**

* * *

Llegó a la casa ya casi sin rayos solares, se metió a bañar antes de bajar a cenar. En la bañera de nuevo los recuerdos, sobretodo el de cuando por primera vez vio a Ranma hombre. Se ruborizó al acordarse de que lo vio desnudo y lo tachó de pervertido y más tarde le azotó la mesa en la cabezota dejando inconsciente a ésa pelirroja.

—Idiota —musitó la joven de cabellos azules que frunció el entrecejo, teniendo muy presentes las palabras que Ranma chica le dijo respecto a su cuerpo femenino.

Al salir del baño se encontró a su hermana Nabiki que iba a su respectiva habitación, la castaña se quedó para mirarla de pies a cabeza.

—Lo extrañas, ¿verdad? —interrogó la mediana de las hermanas.

—¿A quién? —preguntó defensiva la peli azul.

—A quien más va a ser, a Ranma —bufó Nabiki con enfado.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Quién va a extrañar a ese tonto? Es más, me siento muy tranquila con su ausencia, siento ésa paz que hace mucho no sentía —respondió Akane orgullosa.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Entonces no te importara saber que Ranma ya llegó —repuso la joven Tendo.

—¡¿Ranma ya está aquí?! —los ojos de Akane brillaron como luceros al escucharla.

No le importó que estuviera en toalla, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala donde seguramente Ranma estaría siendo recibido por un cálido abrazo por parte de Nodoka.

Se quedó parada como idiota, con las manos de extremo a extremo de la puerta cuando la abrió de golpe, mirando a Nodoka, Kasumi y a su papá sentados tomando una taza de té, sin pista de Ranma.

—¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Acaso hay un pervertido en el baño? —interrogó Soun que se puso de pie.

—Eh… no, papá, no es nada… —musitó Akane que se puso roja de vergüenza.

La peli azul se dio la media vuelta y empuñó su mano.

—Nabiki —masculló con coraje.

Iba a tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermana, pero se detuvo, dejó escapar un suspiro. No tenía caso, a pesar de que hizo todo lo que podía para no demostrar preocupación por Ranma y lo mucho que lo extrañaba no pasaba desapercibido para Nabiki, incluso para los demás de la familia.

Seguro sus actos la delataron como una criminal novata. Cuando el teléfono sonaba era la primera en ir a contestar, llena de ilusión por escuchar la voz de Ranma, pero no era él, o cuando llegaban cartas, las abría de una forma que dejaban a Nodoka algo asustada, pero las cartas no estaban escritas por esa fea caligrafía que Ranma tenía. Ninguna noticia de Ranma en mes y medio.

Prefirió irse a su habitación y cambiarse para luego bajar a cenar en una paz que a ella ya la tenía harta, como extrañaba las peleas que Ranma y Genma tenían constantemente por la comida, le fastidiaban de sombre manera pero ahora las anhelaba.

Se puso un vestido verde que era ceñido en la cintura y de la cadera era amplio hasta caer a las rodillas, ése vestido que lució una tarde que ella se molestó con Ranma y decidió irse a caminar para que el enojo le disminuyera, pero el chico de la trenza la seguía, caminando como si no le importara por la valla.

**Inicio del recuerdo:**

—_Tú sí que eres una amargada, todo te molesta —le dijo Ranma. _

_Ella volteó la cara, no quería dirigirle ni la mirada. _

—_Oh, vamos Akane, mira que así te ves muy fea —Ranma bajó en un salto de la valla. _

_Su puño retachó en el ojo derecho del chico. _

—_¿Qué te pasa, tarada? ¡Yo tratando de hacerte un halago y tú golpeándome! —se quejó el chico de la trenza. _

—_¿A eso le llamas tú un halago? Tienes la misma gama de sensibilidades que una piedra, Saotome —contestó Akane más molesta que hacía unos minutos. _

_Ranma acercó su rostro al de ella para admirarla, se veía chistoso con el ojo morado. _

—_Te ves linda con ése vestido —sonrió el chico. _

_Akane parpadeó, quedó impresionada por las palabras de Ranma, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _

—_Pero tu semblante de enojona no ayuda a verte bien… _

_Como siempre, echándolo todo a perder, salió volando por un potente puñetazo bajo la quijada. _

—_¡Histéricaaaaaaaaaaa! —lo escuchó decir antes de perderse en un punto brilloso en el cielo. _

—_¡Idiotaaaaaaaaa! —respondió Akane que se dio la media vuelta y regresó a casa a grandes zancadas. _

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Esa fue la última disputa que tuvo con su prometido, ya que al día siguiente marchó a China con los demás.

Bajó a cenar.

* * *

Ya era de noche, no había luna y las pocas estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo apenas y brillaban, haciendo de aquella noche una de las más oscuras y tristes que había tenido. Aún así, estaba en el balcón, pidiendo por él, por su bienestar.

—Por favor, que regrese con bien… no me importaría que él se enamoré de alguien más pero mientras que esté bien… —su imaginación le traicionaba a cada dos por tres al pensar en Ranma y Shampoo juntos.

Recordó cuando Nabiki le insinuó que tal vez Ranma y Shampoo se habían casado en China y por eso no regresaron, haciendo que Akane hiciera añicos la mesa.

—Ranma… —apretó la baranda del balcón, casi queriéndolo destruir.

—Akane.

Abrió los ojos como platos, esa voz era de Ranma, ¿era él o se trataba de una jugada más de su imaginación? Se giró lentamente, encontrando ahí a su prometido.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane que ya tenía sus ojos inundados por las lágrimas de felicidad.

No lo pensó, sólo lo hizo se lanzó a los brazos del chico, dejando que el llanto humedeciera el pecho de Ranma.

El joven de la trenza estaba desconcertado, pero sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco al verla así, la abrazó de forma protectora y colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Akane.

—¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! —Akane se alejó y empezó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho, todavía llorando—. Me tenías tan preocupada, sin saber nada de ti, no te costaba nada hacer una llamada o si quiera un telegrama… sólo para saber que estabas bien… ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

Ranma atrapó las frágiles muñecas de Akane, se le quedó viendo a los ojos, los tenía llorosos pero se notaba contenta.

—Yo también te extrañe —Ranma la jaló hacia él, volviéndola abrazar.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente el llanto de Akane fue cesando.

—No tuvimos tiempo para nada, Akane, la pelea fue muy dura, entrenamos como bestias para derrotar a ese enemigo, definitivamente ha sido el más difícil —empezó a relatar el chico de la trenza—. Pero finalmente logramos vencerlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño? —Akane se alejó de él, palpando sus brazos.

Lo notó, Ranma se había puesto más fuerte.

—Estoy aquí, cumpliendo con mi palabra de que regresaría contigo, ¿no? —Ranma tomó las manos de Akane entre las suyas—. Sólo tú hacías que me hiciera fuerte para derrotarlo.

—¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo? —Aquello perturbó a la peli azul.

—Cada golpe que yo recibía, me acordaba de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tu mirada, de los momentos tan bonitos que hemos pasado, que han sido pocos pero hermosos, me daba la fuerza para levantarme y golpear más duro, porque yo debía de regresar contigo y decirte lo que siento, esta vez ya no será como aquella vez que casi te pierdo y por la cobardía y timidez ya no nos casamos, no, ahora sí quiero algo serio contigo, Akane.

Akane se quedó estática al ver que Ranma se arrodilló frente a ella, de su bolsillo extrajo una cajita y la abrió.

—Eres la razón de mi existencia, Akane, por ti soy lo que soy… Te amo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El corazón de la joven Tendo se detuvo por un instante, no era capaz de procesar la información ni de cómo actuar. Se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Ranma, tomó las manos de su prometido entre ellas, encerrando aquel anillo que no era nada ostentoso, era muy sencillo.

No contestó, sólo se lanzó a sus brazos, colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven para susurrarle:

—Acepto, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Ranma.

—No te vuelvas a ir de mi lado, por favor, me haces mucha falta… porque tú eres la razón de mi existencia, Ranma —Akane se alejó para verlo a los ojos.

—No, ya no tengo ninguna razón para alejarme de ti, Akane… finalmente ya no soy Ranma ½ ahora soy totalmente Ranma —sonrió el joven que se acercó torpemente a los labios de Akane.

Se quedó a unos centímetros de ella.

—A mi no me importó tu condición, Ranma… yo siempre te ame y te amaré por el resto de mi vida —era verdad, aceptaría a Ranma con o sin maldición, ella lo amaba tal cual, con sus defectos y virtudes.

Ranma sonrió.

—Akane Saotome. Realmente se escucha bien, me gusta, ¿y a ti? —Ranma le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular.

—Me encanta —contestó la joven que no cabía de la alegría.

Se acercaron y finalmente se dieron un beso, ése beso que en mucho tiempo necesitaron. Suspiraron cuando se alejaron, uniendo sus frentes y mirarse con amor.

—Bueno, ahora lo más difícil —dijo Ranma, que rodó los ojos hacia arriba.

—Decirles a nuestros padres que aceptamos casarnos —sonrió Akane.

—Ah, yo creo que no es tan difícil —escucharon la voz de Nabiki tras de ellos.

Giraron lentamente y miraron a la familia y amigos ahí reunidos observándolos, no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo tenía ahí. A los jóvenes prometidos les escurrió una gota de sudor y empezaron a reírse nerviosos al ver el aura de furia que despertaron en Shampoo y Ryoga.

—Ranma/Akane —las voces furibundas de Shampoo y Ryoga se escuchaban tan tétricas que hicieron temblar a los futuros esposos.

Ranma tomó a su prometida en brazos y saltó por el balcón, tras de ellos iban Shampoo que ya tenía los chúis en las manos, Ryoga con sus pañoletas que las movía como si se trataban de hélices, Mousse que iba tras de Shampoo, armando un escándalo en plena noche. Akane miró a su prometido.

«_Definitivamente me gusta más cuando Ranma está a mi lado, la vida es más divertida_» sonrió Akane.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola! Pues yo les traigo el final ésta historia, la verdad disfrute mucho escribiendo esta parte, ahhh escuchando esa canción que mencioné en el capítulo anterior. Espero que les haya gustado n.n **

**Gracias por dedicarme unos minutos de su valioso tiempo para leerme y por dejarme sus comentarios n.n **

**Gracias a: ces, Wolfing23, Andrea, elena 79, xX-AiHiwatari-Xx, AkaneSayumi y a todos que la leyeron, muchisimas gracias n.n **

***ces: hola amigo n.n es que la vida de Akane sin Ranma no tendría color, él le da vida con todos sus líos, pero finalmente tiene final feliz ;) **

***Wolfing: hola amigo n.n pues se extrañaron los dos :) que lindo, verdad? la razón por la cual akane no lo acompaño, pues era para no ponerla en peligro y haberse ido le ayudó bastante para madurar :) **

***Andrea: Hola preciosa n.n pues fue más rapido de lo que pensé y lo padre es que apareció para pedirle matrimonio a akane *O* qué emoción! n.n **

***elena 79: hola hermosa n.n muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo n.n **

***AiHiwatari: amiga bella n.n gracias por apoyarme, ahora sí hice un fic cortito, de dos capítulos nada más :3 con happy ending :D **

***AkaneSayumi: hola preciosa n.n Dejó solita a Akane pero todo sea porque ella estuviera bien. **

**Muchisimas gracias por todo amigos míos :) **

**Me despido de ustedes con un beso y un abrazo: maxhika**

**bye bye **


End file.
